Goodnight Daddy
by TheGirlOfManyObsessions
Summary: Just a little pointless daddy/daughter fluff. Light ExB as well. RxR and enjoy!
1. Edward's POV

**I didn't think their were enough Edward and Renesemee father-daughter moments, so I wrote this story to make up for a small percentage of the father-daughter moments that could have been in the book!**

**This story is actually an Edward, Renesemee, Bella fan fiction, but since I can only pick 2 characters, I chose Edward and Renesemee because this is more of a father-daughter story.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… No matter how many people I send to get it… :( Poor me…**

* * *

_Goodnight Daddy_

_EDWARD'S POV_

I opened the door to look inside her room. She was supposed to be asleep but she was just lying in her bed, awake. I smiled when I saw my little girl look at me with the deep, chocolate brown eyes that once belonged to her mother, and grin back at me. I walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why aren't you asleep yet, Nessie?"

She patted my cheek. It wasn't necessary, but I didn't complain. Her body heat reminded me of the way Bella's did when she was human. I welcomed it then, and I welcome it now. I loved Renesemee -and Bella for that matter- with my whole being. They were my girls, and I love both of them so very much. And just like Bella, I was always worried about Renesemee when something was off, like right then for instance.

"_I had a nightmare." _She thought.

My curious side got to me.

"About?"

Her hand was still on my cheek. Again, I didn't complain. She looked deep in thought for a moment; her brow furrowing, then came to the conclusion,

"_I forget. But I remember that it was scary."_ She frowned.

I smiled and tucked the thick, shoulder-length, curls of her hair behind her ears.

"Well, it was just a dream, sweetheart. It's okay; momma and I are here, alright?"

She smiled too and nodded, her springy bronze colored curls -my colored hair- bouncing around her cute, little face. I laughed and pushed her hair behind her ears again.

"Get some sleep, baby." I kissed her forehead and she giggled in her adorable high soprano, which made me join in with a quiet laugh of my own.

So much like Bella.

She laid her head down and closed her eyes. I got up to close the door, but just before that, I heard something that opened a part of me I never knew existed.

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you." She whispered before she fell into a deep sleep. If I could cry, I'm sure a tear would have rolled down my cheek.

"I love you too Renesemee, good night." I switched off the light and shut the door.

Out of impulse -or was inspiration the right word?, I now wanted to do something special for her; something made for her and her alone. And itt took me only half a second to figure it out.

One of my angels had one, now my other one deserved the same. I went into the living room and sat at my piano to work on that new project.

* * *

**I've already got this whole thing finished, I'm just separating it into 3 parts. Try to guess what Edwards little, so called, "project" is... ;) Also, I know the piano is not really in their little cottage, but I put it in there to make the story work! SO DEAL WITH IT! Jk! Btw, this is AFTER Renesemee can talk! That sentence was not her first set of words. Although, this would be the first time she said 'Daddy'. Also, she's about…Hmm… I'm not exactly sure… well she's only two or three months or whatever, so I'm guessing she looks about 4-5. Yeah! Let's go with that! So… That's it… SEE YA!!**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg!!! Plus I have hot fresh coooookiiiiies!!! ;D (wink wink nudge nudge)**

**-EdwardXBella4eva**


	2. Bella's POV

**Geez! I really need to work on my laziness! I had this whole thing already written out and I STILL haven't had time to write it!! Finally, I got it!!**

**Okay, here's part 2 of **_**Goodnight Daddy**_**. This one's in Bella's point of view. The next will be in Renesemee's. **

**ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I finally got the rights to own Twilight!**

**Edward: No you didn't!**

**Me: Shut up Edward!**

**Edward: If you owned Twilight, then Mike, Eric, and Tyler would be and long gone and dead already!**

**Me: Shut up Edward! Don't make me hurt my favorite character/vampire!**

**Edward: Ha! Go ahead and try! I am NOT going to be responsible for your doctor's bill for your broken hand then!**

**Me: Buh…I…gah! Shut up Edward… I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! JUST READ THE STORY PLEASE!**

_

* * *

_

_Goodnight Daddy_

_BELLA'S POV_

I put my book down when I heard the piano playing. I went to the living room and saw Edward hard at work. I leaned up against the entryway, arms crossed, with a wide smile on my face. He didn't look up but I knew he knew I was there.

I had heard his and Renesemee's conversation and I'm sure I could feel the joy radiating off of Edward from our room.

I sighed

"Daddy's little girl." I murmured

He heard me and looked over, my favorite, breathtakingly beautiful, crooked smile on his face. I smiled and walked over and sat down on the seat next to him. He then pulled me up into his lap-the music paused for just a moment before starting up again.

"She has me wrapped around her little finger." He whispered in my ear.

It was a new beautiful composition he was playing, and I had a hunch at who it was for.

"It's beautiful Edward. She'll love it."

The new, partially finished lullaby changed and shifted until another one took its place.

Mine.

If I could blush, I would be fire truck red. Even after all this time we were together, all the time he's been mine, all the time he's played my lullaby, he still managed to leave me breathless and make my frozen, silent heart swell up with it's beauty.

"Well Bella, that may be true, but I don't thinks it's as beautiful as this one." He said. He kissed my neck, still playing, not a note out of tune. He leaned back, still looking at me as he slowed my lullaby to a close.

I hated to be self-centered. But he was right. Mine was much more beautiful than Renesemee's. Though hers was beautiful enough that you couldn't help but smile, mine was so heartbreakingly beautiful that it warmed my cold heart -figuitively speaking- and when I was able to cry, tears were streaming down my face.

I climbed off of his lap and sat next to him on the bench. I rested my head on his shoulder, and then snuggled closer so my head was in the crook of his neck. He kissed my hair. I looked up and he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll let you get back to work."

He squeezed my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded and smiled when he winked at me. I got up, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze and left the room.

As I left, the quiet music of Renesemee's lullaby filled the room behind me.

_

* * *

_

**Please, please, PLEASE review!! Review your little hearts out!! :D I have more cookies again!!! I also have... BROWNIES!!! Yumm... chocolatey goodness... If you don't reveiw, I'll just have to eat all of them myself! Believe me, I will. I have an addiction to brownies and cookies... :D**

**EdwardXBella4eva**


	3. Renesmee's POV

**FINALLY! I got around to getting off of my lazy butt and wrote this! (Plus I had no homework so there's another up!) Anyway, so, here it is! The final chapter of **_**Goodnight Daddy**_**. As said before, this one is in Renesmee's (which I now realize I was spelling wrong this entire time) point of view. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: You're going to make me say it again, aren't you? You know what? NO! I REFUSE! I put it in my first two chapters!!! And if you haven't gotten the point that I do NOT own Twilight, then you haven't read my first two chapters, and that was a really stupid move on your part because now you're not going to understand what the heck is going on in here! Sorry for the random outburst and long disclaimer, but I just wanted to get my point across!!**

**Jacob: Well, you still should though…**

**Me: Jacob!? You…! (stutters) Get out of here! Don't you have to be somewhere? Like, oh, I don't know, watching Renesmee?!**

**Jacob: Oh fiddlesticks! You're right! Gotta go! (runs off)**

**Me: Good! Thought he'd never leave! On with the story!**

* * *

_Goodnight Daddy_

_RENESMEE'S POV_

I woke up and saw the light of the morning sun pouring into my bedroom. It was a slightly small room, but I loved it, what with my pretty, baby blue walls with a coat of shimmer over them so when the light hit them just right, it looked like it sparkled, just like my family; coincidental if you think about it…

I looked around, at my big bookshelf, containing my little stereo and a large amount of books, my desk, holding my many CDs, my little reading chair, and my nightstand. Then I looked back at my desk and I saw it; a clear CD jewel case with a CD in it. I didn't recognize it and my curiosity, which I inherited from my daddy, got to me, so I put it in my stereo and pressed play.

I froze. Then melted, a few tears forming in my eyes.

What I heard was one of the most beautiful songs I'd ever heard-besides my mothers. The music flowed so gracefully.

I knew who it was from right away; not counting the fact that as soon as the song ended, my momma's lullaby daddy always played started up.

My daddy had written my own special lullaby, just like momma!

I went into the living room and saw them in there; momma on the couch with a book, and daddy on the floor with his back against momma's legs, flipping through the channels on our big, flat screen TV that Uncle Emmett had bought us- and we used on rare occasion; TV just isn't that exciting sometimes-, as fast as lightning; so fast I was surprised it was still working, but that's beside the point, nor was he really paying any attention to what was on.

I came into the room when daddy turned to me with a crooked grin that made me giggle. I returned the smile and ran into his arms. He pulled my tight against his chest and I felt momma get on the floor with us. Daddy kissed my head.

"_I heard the music, daddy."_ I thought.

"You did?" He looked at momma with a funny, smug look on his face. I turned and saw her wink at daddy, then me. "And what did you think?" He continued, still with a smug look.

"I love you, daddy." I said. I didn't talk much, so to momma, daddy, Jake, and, well, my entire family, it was, well, kind of a big deal for them when I did.

I gave daddy a kiss on the cheek, then crawled over onto mommas lap and gave her one too. "I love you too, momma."

She gave me one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen, then turned us around so she was laying against daddy's chest, me still in her lap,- looking somewhat like dominos- and daddy's arms around both of us.

"We love you too, sweetheart, so, so, much!" Momma told me as she hugged me tightly. I turned around to look at daddy over her shoulder. I patted his cheek, knowing it was unnecessary because he can read everyone's mind except momma's, but I did it anyway because it makes him smile.

I showed him images of my family; Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Jacob, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, momma, daddy, and me.

"Yes, we will always be together." He said.

"Forever?" I questioned aloud, making momma and daddy both smile.

"Forever, and ever, and ever." He replied with a smile. I rested my head on momma's shoulder and daddy kissed my forehead and the back of momma's head.

I knew he was right. We would always be together. My family and I.

Forever.

* * *

**Finally! I'm done! It took me forever to get this up here but now it's done!!! Wow, this was my longest chapter in this story! **

**You know how much I love responses and comments! R&R! Please!?**

**By the way, the idea for Renesmee's bedroom walls was inspired by one of my BFFs walls in her bedroom. That's exactly what they look like! It's so pretty! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed **_Goodnight Daddy_** as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**And with that said, here's to the finishing of **_Goodnight Daddy_** and the awesomeness of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer, the hope that she finishes** _Midnight Sun_**, and the awesomeness that is Edward Cullen! -_drinks whatever was in the glass- _Eck! ... Pumpkin Juice...**

**And, as I said before… PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE R&R!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! Lol!!! Cookies and brownies again!!! And I might just send some candy your way too! Just please review!!!!!!!! LOL!!! Dang... I am desprete... Lol!!!**

**-EdwardXBella4eva**


End file.
